Lend a Hand
by xTommoTummyx
Summary: "I could help you", Harry said. "Help me what?" Because it couldn't mean what Louis thinks it meams. "Wank" Harry replied simply. "Are you joking? Because if you are it's not fucking funny." Louis spoke. His voice somewhere between annoyed and hopeful. "I'm not kidding", Harry spoke smiling softly, "You obviously need this and I want to be there for you."


His arm was broken.

Fucking.

Broken.

Louis' arm was broken and he was pissed. Niall has jumped on him while they were playing footie and his arm snapped like a damn twig. It was his right hand. The one he used for everything because of fucking course it was. Louis didn't know why but he was incapable of doing hardly anything with his left hand. So for the next 6 to 10 weeks he had to have help from someone whenever he wanted to do anything using his hands.

It got old fast.

Its was extremely frustrating and embarrassing for Louis to get someone to come undo his pants every time he had to take a piss.

He couldn't change by himself, he couldn't eat or cook. Louis couldn't even brush his own goddamn teeth. He was completely helpless and he fucking hated it.

Louis has had his cast on for almost two weeks and he felt ready to explode. He has gotten a little used to being helped like a freaking two year old. He didn't like it but he couldn't really do anything about it. It was a bigger problem than Louis' ego that was bothering him.

It was his dick.

Louis hadn't came in almost two weeks! He can't exactly jerk off with his cast and he tried to with his left hand. Trust him, he tried. But it just didn't work.

Louis was used to having a little self love time at least once a day. Sometimes twice. So being completely cut off so suddenly was in no way easy.

Louis was also never the type for one night stands.

It was seriously affecting him.

He was cranky and on edge almost all the time. He had snapped at the rest of the boys more than he would like to admit.

Louis was convinced he a permanent case of blue balls.

And Harry, fucking Harry, wasn't making it any easier. Louis knew Harry wasn't intentionally turning Louis on. But holy fuck was he.

Harry was constantly in a state of undress and putting everything in that fucking mouth of his. Yesterday he suck on a popsicle like his life depended on it.

It was driving Louis mad.

Louis finally snapped on day while they were rehearsing.

Harry had decided to do it in his boxers. It wasn't uncommon but Louis' dick couldn't take it today. It has been almost three weeks since his last orgasm and he was done.

"HARRY WOULD YOU PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!", Louis yelled.

Harry was shocked into silence. Louis had never yelled at him like that before.

"What's up your arse?" Zayn glared at Louis.

"He walks around like this is a fucking nudist colony and I'm sick of it!", Louis snapped.

"Would you calm down! I don't know what your fucking problem is but fix it! Until then leave! NOW!" Liam shouted as he slipped into "Daddy" mode.

Louis looked at Harry. The poor boy was almost in tears, and Louis instantly felt like an asswipe.

"Harry, I'm so sor-" Louis started but was cut off by Liam.

"LOUIS LEAVE! NOW!" Liam yelled as he and the other boys tried to comfort Harry.

Louis hung his head and left the studio in shame.

When Louis got back to his apartment he fell face down on his bed and cried. Not just because he hurt but he also shed tears of frustration. His lower regions were aching and all he wanted was an orgasm.

A little while later Louis heard a gentle knocking on his door and instantly knew it was Harry.

Louis walked to the door and opened it cautiously. Harry was standing in his door, thankfulness dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was messed up from running his hands threw it.

"Lou, I'm so so sorry for whatever it is I did. I didn't mean to make you mad. Please tell me what I did and I can make up for it. Please forgive me, Lou, please" Harry rambled.

Louis pulled him into the apartment and scrambled for the right words to tell Harry.

"No Harry, I'm sorry. You didn't do anything. I've been on edge lately and I guess I just snapped. But that's no excuse. I'm so sorry Harry I'm an ass." Louis wanted to cry because of his lame apology.

"It's okay Lou," Harry hesitated,"but can I ask what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately and I'm really worried about you."

Louis knew he was fucked. He would half to tell Harry that he has been a dick because he can't touch his dick.

"Okay but promise you won't laugh or make fun of me." Louis sighed, "and you can't tell anyone else either."

"I swear," Harry said.

Louis took a deep breath and decided to just say it.

"Its just," Louis closed his eyes, "I'm really fucking horny."

"What?!" Harry was sure he heard wrong.

"This fucking cast. I can't wank and it's making me antsy." Louis slowly opened his eyes to face Harry's reaction,

"oh," Harry said quietly. "OOOHH", Harry then said when he realized the weight of the situation.

"But you've had that cast on for almost-" Harry was cut of by Louis saying "Three weeks. Yeah trust me, I know."

"You seriously haven't wanked in three weeks?" Harry asked, curious.

"Yea, my dick is about to fall off I think." Louis laughed bitterly.

Harry though for a minute.

"I could help you", Harry said.

"Help me what?" Because it couldn't mean what Louis thinks it meams.

"Wank" Harry replied simply.

"Are you joking? Because if you are it's not fucking funny." Louis spoke. His voice somewhere between annoyed and hopeful.

"I'm not kidding", Harry spoke smiling softly, "You obviously need this and I want to be there for you."

"Are you sure? It won't be weird?" Louis was still unsure. He desperately wanted it but it would not be worth there friend friendship.

"Yes I'm sure and it won't be weird unless we make it weird," Harry tried to sound comforting and a little convincing.

"Yeah yes please." Now that Louis knew it wasn't a prank he was eager to get what he has been craving for weeks.

Harry scooted closer to Louis from where he was sitting in the couch. He slowly reached for the button of Lou's jeans. After he got it undone Louis stood to allow him to push them down until they pooled around his ankles.

Harry kneeled between his legs and gently took Louis in his hand then started stroking softly. Teasing was the last thing Louis needed.

"Harry," Louis moaned, "Please"

Harry got the message and spit in his hand before pumping Louis harder. At this rate Louis would come in minutes. Louis whined softly when Harry ran his thumb over the tip of his member.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Louis chanted under his breath.

Harry couldn't hold back any longer. Lou just look so beautiful writhing underneath him. Harry couldn't resist pushing his free hand up to pull on Lou's shirt. Louis understood and leaned forward to slip it over his head.

Harry released Louis, despite his whimpered protest, to remove his own shirt. He then wrapped his hand back around Louis. Louis bucked into his hand and Harry pushed his hips back down while shushing him softly

Louis whimpered and Harry couldn't take it anymore. He shoved his hand down his own sweatpants and pulled himself out. He started stroking himself, using his precum as lube.

Harry could tell Louis was close by the way his thighs were quivering. Harry leaned forward and took Louis into his mouth, sucking softly at the head. Louis arched his back and came in Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed quickly, then moved his head to rest on Louis' hip as he continued to pump himself quickly. Not a minute later Harry gasped and came on his hand and Lou's pants and leg.

Louis reached down and pulled Harry back on to the couch. Harry curled into Lou's side and looked up at him. Louis leaned down and kissed Harry softly. They slowly made out for a few minutes until Louis pulled back.

"Can we do this even when I don't have a broken arm?" Lou asked hopefully.

"Definitely," Harry said, "as long as I'm the only one that can help you...relieve yourself."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Louis smiled down at Harry.


End file.
